Detenção
by MaSnape
Summary: Tradução de "Detention with Snape", de Em90. Uma mordaz, sexualmente frustada Hermione começa a agir de modo estranho em relação ao mestre de poções.
1. Capítulo 1

**Detenção**

Capítulo 1

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Hermione Granger entrou no quarto com um olhar furioso.

"Que porra é essa?" Ela gritou para um bando de primeiro e segundo anistas inocentes, segurando uma camisinha cheia de maionese (ao menos era o que ela esperava) na mão. "E quem a colocou na porra do meu quarto?"

"Eeww," gritou Matilda Groshook, uma segundo anista. Ela torceu a cara.

Hermione caminhou até a garota trêmula. "Você acha isso engraçado, não?"

"Mas –"

"Mas o que? Você não quer que eu a culpe, é isso?"

"Não, mas – "

"Eu pensei que não." Hermione afastou-se do rosto de Matilda. Então jogou o preservativo no chão e caminhou até seu quarto de monitora.

George Turntindle, um quarto anista que estava escondido em seu quarto, deu um tapinha nas costas de seu amigo, Andrew. "Belo trabalho." Ele sorriu. "Ela nunca irá descobrir."

Para o azar deles, Hermione, que ainda estava no corredor, escutou. Ela correu para o quarto.

"HA!" Ela gritou triunfante. "Eu sabia!" Então, esbofeteando os dois garotos sonoramente, acompanhou-os para fora do quadro de entrada para ver Dumbledore.

No caminho para a sala do diretor, Hermione encontrou Snape, que encarou-a.

"Srta Granger..." Ele assobiou. "...você acha conveniente machucar esses dois..." Pausou. "...jovens garotos?"

Hermione encarou-o de volta. "Professor, estou apenas acompanhando-os até a sala do diretor."

"Acompanhando, você diz? Eu não diria isso -" Ele apontou para as marcas que as mãos de Hermione haviam deixado nas orelhas dos garotos. "Acompanhando, quero dizer." Ele diminuiu o tom de voz. "Diria que considero isso abuso." E mudou novamente o tom de voz, demorado e baixo, ao pronunciar a última sílaba. Por alguma razão, Hermione arrepiou-se e desviou o olhar. Parecia que um leve calor despencou de seu estomago até seus pés.

Então toda intensidade despencou de sua voz. "Vinte e cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória, srta Granger." Ele disse com alegria, e foi embora.

Os dois garotos começaram a se debater novamente quando a atenção de Hermione voltou a eles. "Muito bem vocês dois..." Ela disse rudemente. "...vamos."

Enquanto caminhavam para a sala de Dumbledore, Hermione ficou agitada. Porque ela se arrepiou quando o professor se dirigiu a ela daquela maneira? Bom, se dirigiu a eles daquela maneira. Embora parecesse que ele estava falando diretamente com ela. Não. Ele não estava.

"Gotas de limão." Hermione grunhiu para a gárgula, que deu caminho para deixar o grupinho de criminais entrar na sala de Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Chamou Hermione. "Tenho um assunto urgente para discutir com você." "Entre, minha querida." Dumbledore disse. A escada em espiral desceu e os três subiram nela.

Dumbledore estava usando vestes rosa-bebê e um chapéu verde fluorescente quando os saudou. Suas mãos estavam oleosas e ele estava usando lentes grossas.

Vendo Hermione ladeada por seus dois tratantes, ele começou. "Oh, céus, eu me esqueci. Limpar!" E ficou limpo. Ele acariciou sua barba e olhou para Hermione, pensativo.

"O que posso fazer por você, e esse dois cavalheiros?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem, Andrew, porque você não conta ao professor Dumbledore o que você fez." Após ouvir o caso, Dumbledore explodiu em risadas. Hermione tentou furá-lo com os olhos, mas Dumbledore apenas sorriu.

"Garotos…" Ele disse, tentanto parecer rude. "…vocês sabem que isso não é apropriado, não sabem? Embora pareça hilário, e para ser honesto, eu concordo, não é uma boa idéia sair por aí depositando pequenas…lembranças onde elas não são bem vindas. Entendido?"

Os garotos se sentiram punidos. "Entendido." Eles entoaram. E pareciam estar arrependidos.

Após dispensá-los, Dumbledore pediu que Hermione ficasse por uns minutos.

"Minha querida…" Ele começou. "…você já considerou que talvez esteja sendo muito…" Ele pausou para colocar a frase num tom mais delicado. "…dura com os estudantes?"

"Pensei que fosse meu dever mantê-los na linha." Hermione respondeu.

"Sim, mas existe um limite. Não posso resolver todas suas disputas." Ele disse gentilmente. "Mas seus esforços são apreciados. O que quero dizer é, tenha mais discrição quando precisar me ver. E tente ter um pouco de senso de humor. Você não vai longe sem isso."

"Ok." Hermione tentou sorrir. "Acho que foi um pouco engraçado."

"Esse é o espírito." Dumbledore deu um tapinha em suas costas e ela voltou até o salão comunal.

Na semana seguinte, voltando da aula de poções, ela encontrou um pelúcio em seu quarto. O mesmo cenário do preservativo se repetiu, incluindo sua crise.

Na café da manhã, Hermione reclamou a Harry e Rony sobre o mau comportamento dos primeiro e segundo anistas.

"Quem eles pensam que são? Eles não tem respeito?" Harry e Rony se entreolharam arrependidos.

"Você não acha que está sendo um pouco exagerada?" Harry perguntou.

"Não." Ela disse forçadamente. "Acredito estar fazendo a coisa certa. Eles precisam aprender a respeitar os mais velhos. E estando numa posição de poder, sinto que tenho a responsabilidade de ajudá-los no aprendizado."

Rony a olhou cuidadosamente. "Hermione, você parece um pouco incomodada. Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim, estou ótima." Ela respondeu. "Muito obrigada pelo voto de confiança." Ela engoliu sua torrada apressadamente e se levantou, encarando os dois. "Só para deixar claro…" Ela disparou. "…vocês dois nunca poderiam ser psiquiatras."

"Não estava nos meus planos." Rony grunhiu.

"O que foi isso?" Hermione perguntou, com relâmpagos nos olhos.

"Ah, apenas disse que devia experimentar as batatas doce." Disse Rony rapidamente, tentando disfarçar.

"Muito bem." E soltando vapor, Hermione foi para a biblioteca.

"Quer apostar quanto que ela vai até a seção de enciclopédias primeiro?" Rony sorriu.

Harry também sorriu e deu um tabefe na cabeça de Rony. "Não fale assim. Ela pode ouvi-lo. Ela tem uma audição ótima."

Mais tarde naquele dia, na dobradinha de poções, Hermione pegou Snape olhando-a durante a preparação da poção polissuco. Bem, não olhando, encarando. Ela teria dado tudo para saber o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos negros.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Se ela cometer qualquer erro, pensou Snape, um deslize de sua mão, eu saberia…não. Não saberia. Snape tentava evitar os pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça, que gritavam, foda ela! Ela vai adorar, olhe os olhos dela, ela está praticamente implorando por você. Mas ele sabia que não o faria. A menos, é claro, se a oportunidade se apresentasse.

"Droga!" Hermione havia deixado cair a pele de cobra em sua poção, um passo antes de ficar pronta.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer me pegue agora, o professor Snape havia se aproximado e estava olhando-a animadamente.

"Esses ingredientes são preciosos, sabe, Hermione." Ele disse por entre os lábios cerrados. "Temo ter que aplicar algumas detenções por seu comportamento relaxado."

"O que?" Hermione balbuciou. "Foi um acidente!" Ela apontou para Crabbe do outro lado da masmorra, cuja poção, que deveria estar num tom delicado de verde, estava fervendo e tornou-se laranja claro.

"Eu não espero muito da parte deles." Snape disse, desfazendo-se dos meninos com um movimento de mão. "Mas de você, srta Sabe-tudo, eu espero níveis mais altos. E quando você não colabora, existem consequências. Severas."

Hermione não pode deixar de sentir-se lisonjeada pelas insinuações de Snape, de que ela era inteligente. Ela sorriu por dentro antes de responder.

"Ótimo." Ela cruzou os braços. "Se você quer continuar sendo desonesto, injusto, e cruel, irei fazer sua vontade."

"Você não tem muita escolha…" Ele disse. "…vendo que acaba de ganhar mais duas detenções." Então ele aproximou-se de sua orelha. "Espero você as 7 na próxima terça."

Hermione torceu a cara. Que ótimo. Mas por alguma razão, ela se sentiu menos incomodada do que de costume. Talvez fosse o vapor da poção de Crabbe…

Hermione continuou mal humorada na semana seguinte, para o assombro de Rony e Harry. Ela se recusou a ajudá-los na lição de casa, forçando-os a ficar acordados até tarde, e quando Harry perdeu sua vassoura, ela não o ajudou a procurá-la.

"Acho que achei." Disse Rony, olhando para a bunda de Hermione.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. "Deve estar segurando a espinha dela ou algo do gênero, mas eu realmente devia pedir ela de volta, não acha?"

"Sim, mas provavelmente ela irá arrancar sua cabeça. Me pergunto se ela está presa naquela época do mês, e não consegue sair."

"Cala a boca, Rony." Ela disse, parecendo ofendida.

Quando terça chegou, Hermione sentiu um nó de ânsia em sua barriga. Ela não conseguiu livrar-se do nó, e tentou de tudo, yoga, exercícios de respiração e coisas do gênero. Ela nem sabia porque estava tão afetada, afinal, Snape a faria esfregar caldeirões sujos por algumas horas, provavelmente sem usar nenhuma mágica.

No jantar, Rony tentou consolá-la.

"Hermione, não se preocupe." Disse Rony. "Eu fiz detenções com o Snape um monte de vezes. Ele vai tentar fazer você ficar brava, mas não o deixe. Sabe, apenas segure sua lingua e quem sabe, você ficará bem."

"Você está sugerindo que eu tenho problemas em segurar minha lingua?"

"Hermione, dá pra ficar calma?" Disse Harry brandamente e passou a ela, do outro lado da mesa, chá de camomila.

Ela tomou um gole, encarando os dois censuradamente, então olhou seu relógio.

"Bem, hora do juízo final…" Ela disse animadamente. "…vejo vocês mais tarde."


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Nas masmorras, Snape checou seu relógio impaciente. Ele esperava que, ao menos, a srta Retensor anal chegasse mais cedo.

Então a porta se abriu e Hermione, corada e ofegando, entrou.

"Você acha absolutamente necessário se fazer aparecer dessa maneira?" Snape perguntou venenosamente.

"Bem, não -"

"Não sei porque perguntei. Você é igualzinha ao Potter, querendo aparecer, atrás de glória, o que é pior, pois você sabe sobre o que está falando."

Hermione abriu a boca, prestes a responder a altura, mas pensou melhor e resolveu apenas o encarar como se fosse matá-lo.

Ótimo, pensou Snape. Ela está se controlando bem. Então, de repente teve uma visão onde segurava os pulsos de Hermione contra a parede, investindo contra o corpo quente dela, e ela pedindo por mais. Uff. Tapa mental no rosto. Pare com isso.

"Muito bem. Tenho algo especial planejado para você hoje a noite. Por favor…" E apontou para a porta. "…siga-me até a estufa."

"A estufa?"

"Eu gaguejei?"

"Não, professor."

Ele a pegou pelo braço e em passos rápidos, tão rápidos que Hermione pensou estar sendo arrastada, foram até a estufa.

"Preciso renovar meus estoques de raíz de mandrágora." Snape disse. "E cheguei a conclusão que essa é a oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo sem sujar minhas mãos. Infelizmente, você ficará obscenamente suja. Suas mãos, digo." Mais uma vez ele se esbofeteou mentalmente, e Hermione o olhou desconfiada. "Não ligue para isso." Ele a mediu dos pés a cabeça, olhando suas roupas com desaprovação. "Não, não…" Ele disse. "…você terá que usar algo diferente. A professora Sprout cortaria minha cabeça se eu desperdiçasse o solo, e se sujar suas roupas, é desperdício."

"O que você propõe? Que eu trabalhe nua?"

Snape pensou que não seria uma má idéia, mas ao invés disso, invocou uma veste de jardinagem. Parecia pequena, e Hermione a olhou apreensivamente.

"Essa veste tem um feitiço, todo solo que grudar nela vai automaticamente para o vaso de destino. Tem um banheiro lá atrás, onde você pode se trocar."

"Você não tem um tamanho maior?"

"Não, porque? Você precisa do tamanho maior do sétimo ano?

Ela corou. "Não." Tirando a veste das mãos dele, foi até o banheiro. Olhou para ela incrédulamente. Era um macacão apertadíssimo e uma camisa branca. Droga. Ela estava usando seu sutiã preto. Podia se chutar por sua estupidez.

Experimentou a roupa, que ficou muito apertada, principalmente na área da virilha. Talvez se ela usasse sem a calcinha…

Três minutos depois, ela voltou e Snape a mediu. Observou como a roupa apertava sua curvas femininas, e vislumbrou o sutiã preto sob a camisa branca quase transparente. Seu pau latejou. Para baixo garoto, ele sussurrou por dentro.

Meia hora depois, Snape estava sentado preguiçosamente na cadeira da professora Sprout, observando Hermione em sua glória, usando abafadores de orelha, puxando as raízes de mandrágora para fora. Ela se curvou e puxou a planta, seu rosto vermelho pelo esforço. Sua bunda parecia deliciosa, curvada daquele jeito. Então ele imaginou-se suado, investindo nela por trás…e tentou afastar a imagem para fora de sua cabeça. Mas que inferno.

Hermione tentou mostrar que não estava gostando do trabalho pesado, mas por causa de sua decisão de não usar calcinha, cada movimento causava uma deliciosa fricção em seu clitóris. Ela suspirou. Estava tãããão bom.

Snape notou Hermione corada e…excitada? O que estava deixando-a excitada? Podia ser ele?

_Legilimens_, ele sussurrou, e invadiu a mente dela. Ele a viu colocando a veste sem a calcinha, e imediatamente recuou. Droga. Seu pau pulsou novamente, e ele quase sentiu a ereção iminente. Escutou um choramingo de Hermione.

"Algo errado?" Snape perguntou.

"Não, profess -" E quando se curvou na direção dele, a enorme fricção que estava crescendo por dentro, combinada com a visão do professor (ela pensou, como?) finalmente a levou à extremidade. Um arrepio delicioso passeou pelo seu corpo enquanto todo stress foi expulso de suas costas e seus dedos curvaram-se. As narinas grandes de Snape dilataram, sentindo o cheiro da excitação dela de longe. Ela ofegou, e tentando se esconder dele, virou-se para longe.

"Eu perguntei se há algo errado?"

"Não, senhor. Está tudo bem."

"Sua roupa está confortável?"

"Sim, senhor." Hermione esquentou. Ele estava olhando-a como se soubesse…mas ele não poderia saber. Como ele poderia saber?

"Ótimo, então. De volta ao trabalho." Ele fez uma careta maliciosa quando ela se virou para terminar o serviço.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Uma hora e meia depois, ele caminhou até ela e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. Ela pulou.

"Srta Granger, é hora de ir." Ele falou em sua orelha. "Vamos?"

Ela sentiu uma deliciosa excitação vinda dele...não. Não podia ser a voz dele, podia? Ela o odiava. Sim. Odiava ele com todo seu ser. Deveria ser o efeito das vestes apertadas.

Ele a olhou curiosamente, e ela deixou o fogo transparecer em seus olhos.

"Vamos." Ela disse resignadamente. Foi à frente dele, e Snape deixou seus olhos vagarem pela bunda dela, que parecia tão atraente naquele macacão apertado.

"Continue nesse passo." Ele ordenou rispidamente. É bem melhor olhar para você, minha querida.

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Hermione estava olhando para o vácuo quando Harry e Rony desceram para se juntar a ela.

"Ei! Hermione!" Disse Rony, abanando uma mão na frente do rosto dela.

"O que? Ah. É você."

"Também estamos felizes em vê-la, Hermione." Harry fez uma careta, sentando do seu lado. "Então, como foi a detenção ontem a noite?"

"Normal." Hermione corou levemente ao lembrar-se de Snape encarando-a, como se soubesse. "Tenho outra hoje a noite."

"O que ele a fez fazer? Produzir uma pedra filosofal do nada?" Rony riu.

"Não, apenas raízes de mandrágora."

--

Snape olhou Hermione da mesa dos professores. Ele queria puni-la por ter aproveitado a detenção, mas ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele não podia acusá-la, seria inapropriado. A menos que ninguém soubesse...

--

Mais tarde naquele dia, Hermione quase matou uma Rebecca Brown, terceiro anista, que estava jogando uma partida de xadrez bruxo em altos brados no salão comunal, com Colin Tankslow.

"As pessoas estão tentando estudar!" Ela falou, jogando o jogo para longe.

"Tem alguém precisando dar." Murmurou Colin.

"Guarde esse jogo estúpido! Nunca mais quero vê-lo!"

Os dois obedeceram, mas lançaram-na olhares mortais ao subir para seus quartos. Os grifinórios estavam ficando cansados do regime de ditadura de Hermione no salão comunal. Estavam esgotados.

Colin decidiu ir ao escritório de Dumbledore peticionar para que os direitos de Hermione fossem revogados.

Dumbledore encarou Colin docemente. "O que você está sugerindo, Colin, tem muita gravidade. Acreditarei na sua palavra, mas preciso de provas."

Colin passou a Dumbledore uma penseira com alguns eventos do salão comunal, e Dumbledore se convenceu. Ele suspirou profundamente.

"Realmente é triste." Ele disse, seus olhos azuis quase fechados. "O stress que alguns alunos demonstram. E os efeitos." Colin assentiu entusiadamente, como um filhote de cachorro bobão.

Dez minutos depois, Dumbledore encarava uma gritante, chorosa e corada Hermione.

"O que quer dizer, tomar meu poder de monitora?" Ela soluçou. "Estou me esforçando!"

"Eu sei." Disse Dumbledore delicadamente, tentando consolá-la. "Minha querida, apenas acho melhor você relaxar um pouco, e se esse fardo for removido, talvez, com o tempo, você irá recuperar a habilidade de lidar com o stress."

Hermione, vencida, afundou no sofá. Mas se conformou quando Dumbledore mostrou uma penseira com seu comportamento mais cedo naquele dia.

"Se você se interessar em aconselhamento…" Ele disse gentilmente. "…posso lhe dar uma lista de professors que aconselham aqui."

"Talvez possa dar uma olhada." Hermione disse, com olhos cansados.

Ela não sabia o quanto havia assustado os grifinórios. Dumbledore repreendeu-a da sua própria maneira, até que ela admitisse suas faltas.

Indo alegremente para aula de poções, Colin encontrou um Rony roxo, cuspinhando. "Seu doninha." Disse entre dentes cerrados. "Você acha que é especial e pode tirar o poder de uma pobre e inocente garota, só porque seu pai é conselheiro do Fudge. Bem, Colin, prepare-se."

Rony socou Colin no estômago. Morrendo de medo, Colin correu enquanto Rony assoprava a mão.

"Isso deve servir." Disse a si mesmo, orgulhoso, e foi embora.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione encontrou a lista de professores conselheiros em seu travesseiro, escrita em uma letra de mão perfeita.

Conselheiros

Professora Trelawney

Professor Flitwick

Professor Lupin (somente por contato especial)

Professor Snape

Hermione quase cuspiu sua bebida quando começou a dar gargalhadas.

"Snape!!" Ela riu sozinha. "Aconselhando? Deve ser uma piada."

Naquela noite, Hermione teve um sonho vívido, envolvendo Snape, o terapeuta.

_Ela foi até a sala dele. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, usando óculos e digitando em sua máquina de escrever._

_Ela bateu em sua porta._

"_Entre." Ele disse com sua voz grave. "Ah sim, Hermione, estava esperando você. Sente-se."_


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_Ele__ olhou-a por cima de seu nariz adunco. "Sei que isso pode ser desconfortável para você."_

_Hermione bufou._

"_Como?"_

"_Ah, é que você disse desconfortável. Estou me esforçando para não correr daqui."_

"_Está? E porque seria isso?"_

"_Bem, isso não é o que eu esperava, só isso."_

"_Eu não estou forçando-a a fazer terapia. Você optou por isso. Não estou certo?"_

"_Sim, senhor."_

"_Bom, então vamos começar. Sei que você está tendo problemas em controlar seu temperament__o ultimamente. Agora, vendo você normalmente, embora eu odeie ter que admitir, centrada, boa estudante, foi uma preocupação para mais de um professor. Você acha que existe alguma razão que esteja fazendo você agir dessa maneira?"_

"_Bem, não." _

"_Mesmo?" Snape apoiou-se na mes__a, procurando os olhos dela. Ela desviou o olhar. "Parece que você está escondendo algo."_

"_Não é nada, mesmo. Eu não sei porque tenho agido dessa maneira."_

"_Parece que você tem algumas…tensões. Tensões que estão fazendo-a agir fora do normal."_

"_Tensões? Que tipo de tensões?"_

"_Bem, porque você não me diz?"_

"_Umm. Tensões de estudo?"_

"_Continue. Não acho que isso faria muito impacto, considerando o fato que você tem tensões de estudo toda hora. Você sempre lidou bem com elas."_

"_Tensões com os amigos?"_

"_Rony e Harry estão te tratando mal?"_

"_Não."_

"_Bom, não deve__m ser tensões com seus amigos."_

"_É tudo o que consigo pensar, mesmo."_

"_E quanto sua vida amorosa, srta Granger? Como vai?"_

_Hermione não podia acreditar que o professor Snape acabava de perguntar sobre sua vida amorosa. Ele estava brincando?_

"_Desculpe, professor, mas não me sinto confortável discutindo minha vida amorosa com você."_

"_Por que não?"_

"_Você provavelmente a usaria contra mim."_

"_Não o faria, srta Granger. Acredite em mim, falar sobre isso sempre ira fazer você se sentir bem."_

"_Eu realmente não sei…"_

"_Não vou machucá-la, srta Granger." A voz de Snape tornou-se mais leve._

Hermione acordou com uma pulsação entre suas pernas. Droga. Ela não sabia que o professor a faria se sentir assim. Ela se sacudiu e se virou, mas o ardor não ia embora. Era um fervor de febre, e ela estava coberta em suor. Tentando se enquecer, ela adormeceu por horas.

Na manhã seguinte no saguão principal, Hermione pegou Snape olhando para ela, sua expressão indecifrável. E se ele soubesse…não. Ela não podia saber. Harry deu um tapinha no ombro de Hermione enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

"O que você está olhando?" Ele perguntou, sua boca cheia de torrada.

"Ah…ah, nada. É que…não importa."

Rony apareceu perto do cotovelo de Hermione e a cutucou de lado. "Você está pronta para o teste de poções hoje?"

"O que?" Hermione cuspiu. "Que teste de poções?"

Harry corou. "Espere um minuto. Você está me falando que Rony sabe sobre um teste que você não sabe? Você não pode estar falando sério."

Rony pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Bem, sim. Snape falou na última aula que teríamos um teste sobre a poção do morto vivo."

"Droga!" Hermione enfiou um pedaço de torrada na boca e arrancou o livro de poções da mochila. Virou rapidamente as páginas marcadas, então deu um suspiro de alívio. "Ufa!" Exclamou. "Ainda bem que estudei sobre essa poção no verão."

Rony bufou. "Sim. Definitivamente, você sabe, não é de se estranhar que você tenha feito isso. Perfeitamente normal. Quero dizer, o livro de feitiços é um excelente livro de cabeceira."

"Eu sei!" Concordou Hermione. "Todos esses movimentos de varinha me relaxam."

"Eu estava brincando, Hermione."

Harry riu. Rony ficou boquiaberto. "Eles te relaxam? Que Merlin nos ajude."

--

"Muito bem. Se não é o meu dia favorito…" Snape disse ao deslizar pela masmorra. "…minha classe de grifinórios favorita."

"Sua única sala de grifinórios." Sussurrou Simas.

Snape encarou-o ofuscadamente. "Eu escutei. 15 pontos a menos para Grininória."

"Otário."

Por sorte, Snape havia virado para o quadro negro e não ouviu a palavra final de Simas. Após aplicar o teste, Snape mostrou-os o próximo capítulo.

"Hoje iremos fermentar uma poção auditiva, mais comumente utilizada em asilos, antes das leituras fascinantes sobre como lidar com deficientes e caça de gnomos. Os ingredients estão no quadro. Sua amostra será coletada quando a aula acabar. Vocês tem uma hora. Podem começar."

Enquanto Snape andava pela sala, Hermione descobria que havia perdido a habilidade de se concentrar. Quando Snape colocou suas mãos sobre as dela para mostrar o modo correto de cortar uma raíz, deixou seus dedos relaxarem um pouco antes de afastá-los, e Hermione quase derrubou toda raíz na poção.

"Seja mais cuidadosa, srta Hermione." Snape advertiu. "Ou pode se encontrar considerávelmente queimada." Isso só serviu para deixar Hermione mais nervosa. Ela o observou caminhando para atormentar sua próxima vítima. Ela sentiu um puxão no estômago e se encolheu sob o balcão.

No fim da aula, Snape chamou Hermione enquanto o resto dos alunos estavam saindo.

"Seu trabalho está decaindo." Disse bruscamente. "Serei forçado a removê-la desta classe se insistir em continuar a se comportar dessa maneira revoltante."

"Que maneira?" Hermione gaguejou. Ela ficou chocada pela ferocidade na voz de Snape. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa.

"Seus resultados estão…abomináveis, devo dizer. A poção auditiva que você fez em sala hoje seria mais eficaz para limpar o carpete do que para ajudar os idosos."

"Mas, eu -"

"Hermione. Se você não tomar jeito, serei forçado a intervir. Esteja aqui as 7:30 para sua detenção." Ele a encarou profundamente, e ela sentiu seu rosto corar. "Acredito que nenhum de nós quer que eu intervenha."

Muito pelo contrário, pensou Hermione quando foi embora.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

As 6:30, o estômago de Hermione começou a ferver. Ela andava em círculos no seu quarto, revendo várias vezes o cenário ocorrido com Snape. Ele havia a encarado, e ela sentiu uma estranha sensação, como se ele tivesse olhando para ela, nua. Não. Ele não estava. Ele não podia. Ele é um professor, mas, por outro lado, e aquele sorriso secreto que ele tinha no rosto, na estufa, como se ele soubesse de algo... Hermione corou ao pensar em seus dedos longos, pálidos e delicados, calejados, mas experientes, tocando sua bochecha, descendo, quase chegando…pare! Ela sentiu vontade de se esbofetear. Ela era uma estudante forte, inteligente, esperta, e muuuuiiito realizada para estar pensando em homens. Ela não _precisava_ dele. Ela tinha seus livros, e, além do mais, era totalmente inapropriado. Mas, novamente, não existiam regras…

Hermione olhou para o relógio novamente. Eram sete horas e ela havia se convencido que iria comer antes de descer para as masmorras. Ela foi até o salão principal e viu Rony sentado sozinho, engolindo desanimadamente seu purê de batatas.

"Ah, olá Mione." Rony olhou para ela, seu rosto começando a se iluminar. "Estava esperando você descer, preciso falar com você…"

"Rony…" Hermione reclamou, antes que pudesse perceber. "…olha, estou com muita pressa, tenho outra detenção com Snape às 7:30 e sempre levo um tempo para chegar até as masmorras…"

A cara de Rony murchou. "Mas só preciso de 5 minutos."

Hermione pegou uma banana e um copo de suco de abóbora. "Rony, você sabe que sempre estou disponível para conversar com você, mas não agora."

Rony abriu uma carranca para ela. "Ótimo." E cruzou os braços ao observá-la ir embora.

Hermione bateu na porta da masmorra. "Bem a tempo." Pensou Snape, e demorou um pouco para atender.

"Que bom que se juntou a mim, srta Granger." Ele falou. Ela apenas olhou para ele, seu rosto na expectativa. Mas havia algo mais. A menos que fosse a imaginação dele. "Achei que hoje, já que suas poções até agora estão…deselegantes, digamos assim, poderíamos trabalhar na sua técnica." Hermione teve um vislumbre de seu corpo, apoiado em uma mesa, e Snape investindo contra ela, ensinando-a o modo correto de ascender um caldeirão. Ela corou notavelmente.

"Existe algo deixando-a, desconfortável, srta Granger?"

"Não." Hermione disse.

"Você tem certeza? Talvez seja nossa proximidade." Ele sussurrou, aproximando-se. Ela estava encarando a parede e podia sentir a respiração dele na ponta da orelha. Deu um passo para frente, e agora se encontrava cara-a-cara com a parede de pedra. Sentiu-se quente, então virou-se.

"O que você está fazendo?" Hermione se encolheu enquanto o professor se aproximava o bastante para…

"Srta Granger, eu pergunto o mesmo!" Como se tivesse tomado um banho de água fria, Hermione voltou a realidade e se deu conta que estava inclinada para a frente, seus lábios prontos para lascar um beijo. Snape havia se afastado consideravelmente. "Você deve aprender a controlar sua emoções! Caso contrário, Hermione, você nunca conseguirá nada com o mestre de poções! Você tem que entender isso!"

Hermione teve outra visão com Snape, dessa vez ele estava tomando-a no chão, investindo contra ela sem piedade. Ela sentiu o calor encorregar até seu estômago, e continuar para baixo.

Ignorando o olhar caloroso de Hermione, Snape levou-a até um caldeirão com todos os ingredientes alinhados.

"As instruções estão no quadro negro." Ele disse, sua voz perdendo todos os tons de intimidade. "Você tem duas horas. Pode começar."

Hermione olhou-o vagamente. Ela deveria - o que? Ah, certo. Fazer uma poção. Suas mãos pegaram a faca automaticamente, e ela encarou o quadro negro. As instruções não pareciam muito familiar, no entanto. Com a escrita de Snape, havia uma série de direções que a fizeram arrepiar-se.

_Solte os cabelos._

_Desabotoe os dois primeiros botões__ de suas vestes, até o começo do seu decote._

_Tire sua calcinha (tenho certeza que ela deve estar encharcada)._

_Vire-se._

Hermione arrepiou-se e sentiu-se aliviada. Ele estava falando sério? Ela virou sua cabeça levemente para ver o que Snape estava fazendo. Ele estava de pé em sua sala, observando-a pelo vidro. Ele perecia ansioso, quase que faminto. Seus olhos focados em cada movimento dela.

Dando-se conta que essa podia ser sua última oportunidade, e entendendo que o que sentia agora era pura luxúria e somente ele podia satisfaze-la, alcançou o rabo de cavalo e soltou-o. Seu cabelo longo e castanho caiu pelos ombros. Então, vagarosamente, alcançou a gola de suas vestes e desabotoou o primeiro botão, depois o segundo, dolorosamente devagar. Sentiu-se excitada. Então inclinou-se e abaixou sua calcinha. Tentou um olhar para Snape, mas sua expressão era indecifrável. Ele encarou-a densamente. Sua calcinha estava na altura dos joelhos, então na batata da perna e enfim nos calcanhares. Ela pisou para fora da peça de roupa e virou-se. Snape estava parado logo atrás.

"Até aqui…" Ele disse, seu nariz dilatando. "…você está fazendo um trabalho aceitável com as direções. Agora veremos quanto à execução."

Antes que ela pudesse perceber o que aconteceu, Snape prendeu-a contra a mesa. "Você quer isso, não quer?" Zombou, sua voz num tom baixo e sedoso. Ela sentiu como se cada palavra fosse um tecido sendo arrastado pelo seu corpo, e desejou-o. "Você quer tanto que provavelmente me agarraria se tivesse a oportunidade. Bem, é seu dia de sorte, srta Granger. Quero que tire minha roupa."

"Como?" Ela perguntou indignada.

A voz dele baixou, e ele disse mais claramente. "Quero que você tire minha roupa." Hermione encarou-o. "Se você não seguir minhas direções, Hermione, seus sonhos continuarão invadidos por minhas visões, assombrando-a, tocando-a de modos que você só pode imaginar, já que ainda não os sentiu." Ele aproximou-se. "Mas eu posso fazê-la sentir coisas que irão abalar seu mundo. Tudo o que precisa fazer é seguir minhas direções."

Hermione consentiu, sua garganta seca por antecipação. "OK." Concordou.

"Venha para frente." Snape sussurrou. "Mais perto de mim." Hermione estava apenas a alguns centímetros de diferença. "Pegue minhas vestes e desabotoe-as." Com as mãos tremendo, Hermione alcançou o primeiro botão, depois o próximo e assim por diante. As vestes cairam e revelaram um tórax musculoso e cicatrizado. Ele estava usando apenas um boxer, repuxado, de seda. "Quero que puxe minha boxer, bruxa." Hermione obedeceu. Ela levou seus pequenos dedos até a borda da peça de roupa e puxou-a para baixo. Seu mastro ereto saltou para fora, balançando.

Hermione encarou-o. Era enorme e intimidante.

"Segure-o srta Granger…" Disse o mestre de poções. "…a prática leva à perfeição."

Snape rasgou as vestes de Hermione com um movimento e levou suas mãos até a cintura dela, depois até seus ombros. Então beijou o lado do pescoço dela e levou suas mãos até seus seios, ainda presos pelo sutiã. Ela gemeu e aproximou-se dele.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Snape apertou-os levemente, seu dedão friccionando o mamilo até endurece-lo. Então moveu sua boca até o seio dela, e com os dentes puxou o sutiã para baixo. Ela arrepiou-se.

"Por Merlin, você é tão sexy professor." Hermione sussurrou.

Snape pausou e olhou para ela, sua boca relaxada com o prazer. "Só estou aquecendo." Ele sibilou. Levou o seio dela à boca, sugando e mordendo levemente com os dentes, enquanto Hermione excitava-se cada vez mais. As mãos dela começaram a passear pelas costas do professor, e ele moveu para dar atenção ao outro seio. Hermione começou a gemer, e Snape tirou vantagem do momento para levar seus dedos, delicados e determinados, ao caroço dela, e esfregou-o com o mamilo ainda em sua boca.

"Quando gozar, quero que grite meu nome..." Ele sussurrou. "...sua _promiscuazinha_..."

Mas Hermione beijou as palavras para fora da boca dele. O mestre de poções retribuiu o beijo e explorou a boca dela gentilmente, intensivamente, tomando tempo para saborear o gosto doce e a paixão ardente. Hermione nunca havia sido beijada dessa maneira, e seu corpo inteiro estava aceso com a sensação. Sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo, não só pelo beijo, mas pelos movimentos dele entre suas pernas. Sem conseguir ficar parada, ela se contorceu, tentando fugir dos dedos dele, ao mesmo tempo que tentava comprimi-los mais forte contra si.

Hermione contorceu-se novamente e gozou, completamente à mercê dele. "Oh, Severo." Ofegou, o orgasmo fazendo seu corpo tremer de prazer enquanto a sensação escorregava dos pés à cabeça em ondas.

Sem dar tempo para ela se recuperar, Snape colocou seu mastro quente e duro na sua entrada, quase devorando Hermione com o olhar. Ela encarou seu tórax, cheio de cicatrizes, e desejou-o tanto que quase puxou-o para dentro de si. Ela abraçou o tórax dele com as pernas, mas ele resistiu.

"Quando _eu_ estiver pronto, deixo você saber." Disse o mestre de poções cruelmente. Então, com um golpe brutal, penetrou a deliciosa bruxa. Seu sexo apertado era acolhedor, ele escorregou para dentro e para fora de seu calor, socando seu mastro e fazendo os olhos dela revirarem nas órbitas. Era quente e pulsava em seu pênis, apertando-o deliciosamente. A medida perfeita de prazer.

"Você é deliciosa." Snape sussurrou. Hermione não conseguiu responder. Todas as palavras foram perdidas enquanto o professor a levava para um estado maior de excitação. Cada estocada, cada palavra indecente que ele sussurrava em sua orelha fazia ela deseja-lo cada vez mais, enquanto ele a tomava contra a mesa. "Porra." Ela murmurou. O pau dele esfregou contra seu clitóris e ela gozou novamente. Snape resistiu o ímpeto e continuou cavalgando-a.

"Aprecio esse momento..." Ele sussurrou. "...deixando a pequena sabe-tudo sem fala. Parece que tudo o que precisava era uma boa dose desse mastro quente e duro." Hermione não conseguiu se segurar, gozou novamente e seus músculos apertaram o pênis dele. Ele quase perdeu os sentidos, mas meteu nela mais uma vez, brutalmente, quase a fazendo perder a consciência, o corpo dela deliciosamente encaixado no dele. Snape gozou, jorrando dentro dela, então se separou com um barulho satisfeito. Grunhiu e pousou a cabeça perto dela, seu corpo ainda entre suas pernas. Ele acariciou seu seio novamente e sorriu ao mover sua cabeça e morde-lo levemente. Ela teve um último orgasmo, aproveitando as últimas ondas, e suspirou.

"Porra." Ela sussurrou. "Nunca fui...Deus. Você é incrível Severo."

"Não me precisa dizer duas vezes." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, zombando. "Isso foi só o começo."

Naquela noite Hermione voltou ao salão comunal suada, mas muito satisfeita.

"Porque está com esse sorriso bobo?" Rony a encarou. "Você não estava nas masmorras?"

"Não, Sev- quero dizer, Snape me liberou mais cedo, decidi caminhar em volta do campo de quadribol."

"Ah mesmo? Você não foi até a biblioteca, para um pouco de exercício mental?"

"Pare de importuná-la." Harry açoitou Rony, então olhou para Hermione. "Ele continua chateado porque você não o ouviu reclamar sobre a Lilá hoje. Cara, você perdeu." Rony deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Harry, que riu.

Hermione sorriu gentilmente para os amigos, lembrando secretamente de Snape, apenas uma hora antes, tomando-a brutalmente, sem piedade, contra a mesa. Ela quase gozou novamente só de pensar.

"Preciso subir. Estou exausta." Hermione disse aos garotos, e subiu as escadas. Não conseguiu dormir, embora visões de Snape continuassem esvoaçando em sua cabeça. Cada palavra quente e indecente cavou um buraco em sua mente, e seu cérebro decidiu repeti-las a noite inteira.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Algumas semanas passaram e Hermione não soube de Snape. Nas aulas de poções, ele evitava seus olhos, como se ela tivesse alguma doença transmissível pelo olhar. Se bem que, quando ela estava inclinada sobre seu caldeirão, Snape foi possuído por visões de si segurando-a contra o caldeirão, seus tendões distendidos e suor pingando de sua testa, investindo na bruxa…então algum aluno chamava seu nome, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

Quando se encontravam nos corredores, Snape encarava a parede como se fosse um espécie fascinante que estava estudando. Hermione ficou cada vez mais tensa, mais que de costume, e passava cada vez mais tempo na biblioteca. Estava pesquisando grindylows para um trabalho – novos métodos de defesa para bruxos que estudam oceanografia e biologia marinha.

"Hermione." Avisou Rony em um jantar. "Madame Pince vai começar a cobrar aluguel se você passar mais tempo na biblioteca. De verdade."

Hermione encarou-o vagamente até registrar seu comentário. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo encaracolado atrás da orelha. "Rony, eu apreciaria um pouco de simpatia na minha situação. Ou, você sabe, talvez empatia seja o caso. Alguma vez você ouviu essas palavras?"

"Calma lá, Hermione. Ele só estava tentando aliviar a situação." Harry deu tapinhas desajeitados no braço dela. "Só estamos tentando ajudar. Ei! Eu sei. Você quer andar em volta do lago antes de dormir? Eu li um livro que quero comentar com você."

Hermione encarou-o. "Harry, eu adoraria, mas esse trabalho sobre os grindylows realmente está me esgotando…"

"Essa é a primeira vez que ouço isso." Rony disse.

Hermione ignorou-o. "E acho que estou perto de uma solução, algum tipo de pele protetora, acho que vai dar resultado."

"Bem, porque não falamos sobre sua pesquisa enquanto passeamos?"

"Mesmo?" O rosto de Hermione iluminou-se notavelmente. "Você se interessa?"

"Claro. Se você está interessada, ficarei feliz em ouvir sobre ela."

Rony continuou sentado. "Você vem?" Harry perguntou-o.

"Não." Suspirou. "Tentarei minhas chances com Lilá hoje."

Harry levantou-se e ofereceu seu braço a Hermione. Ela sorriu e foram até o lago.

"É realmente fascinante." Hermione disse. "Quero dizer, os grindylows tem um mecanismo que os protege de predadores, é como uma garra retráctil, então pensei, não podemos colocar algo do gênero em nossas roupas de mergulho? Como um mecanismo automático que é ativado quando existe perigo em volta?"

Harry assentiu.

"Mas tenho certeza que o feitiço deve ser incrivelmente complicado, digo, a logística me deixaria doida."

Hermione sorriu. "Acho que eles…"

"Como? Você acha que eles o quê?" Hermione havia esmorecido, incapaz de terminar a frase. Harry seguiu o curso de seus olhos, encontrando Snape, que corria em volta do lago, fazendo seu exercício diário. Ele vestia um short e uma camiseta, bem diferente do que Hermione estava acostumada a ver o professor vestido. Ela podia ver seu tórax bem definido, e suas mãos enormes, então teve um _flashback_ - aquelas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo, investigando seus desejos mais secretos, acalmando o ardor que a consumia há tanto tempo. Ela sentiu seu estômago despencar. Deixou seus olhos encontrarem a malha do short dele, e descobriu que estava levemente forçada. Então seus olhos se encontraram. Snape diminuiu o passo e aproximou-se dos dois.

"Boa noite, professor." Harry falou. "Aproveitando para correr?"

"Bom, não estou exatamente tomando chá com a rainha da Inglaterra. Então sim. Estou dando uma volta. Tentando aproveitar a tranquilidade. E o silêncio." Ele encarou Harry.

"Ninguém está te impedindo." Harry disse venenosamente.

"Dez pontos." Disse Snape bruscamente, e começou a caminhar novamente. "Ah, srta Granger? Posso lhe falar?"

Hermione olhou desculpando-se para Harry. "Me desculpe. É só um momento." A noite estava caindo sobre Hogwarts, de modo que Harry teve que cerrar os olhos para ver o rosto dela. "Tudo bem. Espero aqui. Embora possa ser difícil me achar depois."

A bruxa teve que correr um pouco para alcançar Snape, que havia parado. Gotas de suor pingavam em seu peito, mas ele parecia absolutamente, bem, deslumbrante.

"Hermione." Ele disse afetuosamente.

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir sua voz, como se fosse uma carícia vocal. Então, sem aviso, Snape puxou Hermione mais perto. Ele tinha uma semi-ereção, e se esfregou contra Hermione. "Não consigo parar de pensar em você." Ele sussurrou. Hermione ofegou. Ele estava acertando a parte exata que estava ardendo por ele. "Posso dar um jeito em você." Snape sibilou. "Posso fazê-la me desejar tanto a ponto de não se aguentar. Então agarraria você." Snape alcançou o peito de Hermione e agarrou seu seio, movendo seus dedos experientes sobre ele por cima da camisa dela. Ela embasbacou-se.

"Mas Harry! Harry vai…"

Então Snape beijou-a, trazendo de volta todas as lembranças, o suor, os movimentos, o sangue, o esforço, cada realização que ela havia sonhado, e o homem cruel, o homem que a deu tanto prazer e depois tirou-o. Ele violou sua boca, então, rapidamente, se afastou.

"Seu idiota!"

Snape virou-se, um meio sorriso em sua face, e afastou-se.

"Ah não, nem pense nisso." Hermione agarrou a frente do short dele, a parte elástica, e puxou-o em sua direção. Mergulhou seus dedos dentro do short e agarrou seu mastro, que rapidamente saltou em posição de sentido.

"Você acha que pode me fazer desejar."

Snape ofegou enquanto Hermione começava a esfregar seu pau duro, afagando-o com seus dedos. Ela punhetou seu mastro. Sentiu a carne dele escorregando em suas mãos, pedindo atenção. Então, simples assim, quando Snape estava no auge, ela retirou a mão de dentro do short dele.

"Porra Hermione. Se Harry não estivesse aqui, eu te pegava agora mesmo." Snape rosnou para ela.


	9. Capítulo 9

"E porque não pega?" Hermione protestou docemente.

O professor a encarou, seu corpo inteiro ardendo em desejo. Colocou seus lábios na orelha de Hermione.

"Eu vou te pegar." Ele sussurrou, sua voz escorregando como seda pelo corpo dela. "Vou te pegar inteirinha. Irei te possuir tão intensamente que você vai se reduzir a uma tremedeira, implorando pelos meus braços, gritando meu nome até que seja o único que você sabe. Vou te arruinar para qualquer outro homem, e você vai se arrepender toda vez que desejar outra pessoa." Ele lambeu a ponta da orelha dela e Hermione quase chegou ao clímax ouvindo a voz dele. "Eu vou gozar para você..." Ele continuou. "...e você vai gozar uma vez atrás da outra, centenas de vezes, quando eu o fizer." Sibilando, ele virou e foi embora.

As pernas de Hermione quase falharam. Ela virou-se para olhar Harry e viu-o parado a uma certa distância, com a mão sob os olhos. Ela caminhou vagarosamente até ele.

"O que ele queria?" Harry perguntou.

"Ele tem esse...hum, trabalho que eu não terminei, digo, ele queria falar comigo sobre isso."

Harry a encarou duvidosamente. "Hermione, parece que você acabou de correr numa maratona. O que aconteceu?" Uma sombra passou pelo rosto dele. "Hermione, ele te ameaçou?"

Hermione pensou _sim_,_ mas eu queria,_ mas disse "Não, não mesmo Harry! Olhe, acho que talvez fomos muito duros com ele no passsado..."

"Vamos entrar." Harry disse preocupado. "Acho que o ar da noite subiu à sua cabeça. Snape é um patife e sempre será."

Hermione se apoiou em Harry sonhadoramente, enquanto ele a escoltava ao castelo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Hermione estava trabalhando ferozmente na biblioteca. Ela ficara curiosa sobre o passado de Snape e estava determinada a fazer um trabalho de exploração. O que havia o tornado num homem tão cruel? Mas tão sexy...

Hermione caminhou até a seção proibida após pedir permissão à Madame Pince, e para sua surpresa, deu de cara com ninguém mais do que a professora McGonagall, que estava sentada em um banquinho com a mão pressionada em um livro. Surpresa, ela o deixou cair."

"O que você está fazendo na seção proibida, mocinha?"

"Ah, eu já pedi permissão para Madame Pince."

"Estou ciente." A professora disse rigorosamente. "Mas o que quer pesquisar?"

"Ah! Certo! Desculpe. Estou apenas procurando algo histórico para o professor Binns. Ele quer que façamos um trabalho para crédito extra, praticando com os livros, sabe."

"Mesmo? Eu não sabia que ele oferecia crédito extra."

Hermione procurou por palavras. "Quero dizer, bem, é uma coisa nova, e não sei se ele falou sobre isso para todas as turmas, talvez só a minha..."

"Certo." A professora McGonagall sorriu para Hermione. "Bom, mãos à obra, eu acho." E foi embora.

Hermione olhou para o que a professora estava lendo. Para sua surpresa, era um livro chamado _Os Prazeres da Magia de Sinistra (Segunda Edição)_. Curiosa, Hermione o abriu, e corou imediatamente ao ver uma foto de duas pessoas se movendo, fazendo sexo. Ela virou a página. Porque a professora estava olhando isso?

_Queridos leitores_, o livro dizia, _você já imaginou como deve ser deixar seu parceiro implorar por mais, enquanto gritam seu nome?_ Hermione imaginou se Snape havia escrito o livro. Essas foram exatamente as palavras dele. _Você já imaginou como aproveitar ao máximo a sua vida sexual, ou dar prazer ao seu parceiro? Bom, você escolheu o livro certo! Pela primeira vez, essa nova edição vem em produção em massa, dessa vez, com todas as dicas e truques para deixá-los implorando por mais. O livro mostrará o prazer de aprender seu parceiro, por dentro e por fora, e se modificará para se encaixar às suas necessidades. Abra na página 1 para começar sua aventura sexual._

A curiosidade de Hermione foi aguçada. Ela virou para a próxima página.

Algo escrito apareceu.

_Olá! Bem vindo ao guia da Magia de Sinistra para o Prazer. Se você está pronto para começar sua aventura sexual e nunca mais voltar atrás, por favor pressione sua mão contra a página para lermos sobre sua situação atual._

Hermione olhou o livro duvidosamente. Mas McGonagall havia confiado nele. Portanto, estava na cara que Hermione podia fazer o mesmo. Ela pressionou a palma da mão no livro e sentiu uma estranha sensação, como uma rajada de vento girando em torno dela. Então sentiu uma pontada e novas palavras foram escritas na página.

_Parabéns. Sua situação foi avaliada. Você está qualificada para começar. Talvez seja melhor você começar pelo tutorial nº 17; Como fazê-lo gritar, ou Tutoria nº 34; O que ele quer mais. Esses capítulos foram modificados com a sua memória do homem que você deseja. Abra no tutorial que você gostaria de começar._

Hermione mordeu o lábio com ansiedade. Estava corando levemente, envergonhada. E se alguém a pegasse? Ela não suportaria viver com isso...mas por outro lado, ela era uma bruxa forte, inteligente, e mais do que merecia. Virou no Tutorial nº 17 para começar seu novo aprendizado.


End file.
